


Sam Winchester is Like a Cat

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fucked that spelling up, Gabe talks in his sleep, M/M, Sominoloquiy, first kiss between characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes to talk in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester is Like a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Itch: "Sam and Gabe share a dorm room. one of them talks in their sleep and reveals a little more than they wanted"

Sam and Gabriel had shared a dorm room for as long as they could remember, since their first day of freshman year. Now, as cocky juniors, they kept each other as roommates. Because, honestly, why fuck with a system that works? 

Gabe occasionally talked in his sleep, which was oftentimes  _hilarious_  for Sam, who, once the first words had left his lips, would grab his phone, turn on the video camera, and proceed to have full conversations with him. Gabriel loved it, and they would spend time watching the films on Sam’s top of the line laptop, where he’d also sometimes edit them for hilarity factor. 

So this night was no different when Gabriel muttered “fucking cats,” for Sam to grab his phone. He flipped it to the video camera. “What about cats, Gabe?” 

“They’re like my fucking roommate.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “How so?” 

“They’re…  _sneaky_ and complete assholes.” 

“Takes one to know one,” he quipped. 

“Shut up,” his friend grumbled. “That’s another thing, Samski has this sass that only cats have. It’s like living with a cat.” 

“So, Sam’s a cat?” 

“Mhm. A really fucking sexy cat.” 

Sam swallowed. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“Yeah. He’s  _so fucking sexy_. I mean… Jesus fucking Christ, Luci, he’s all sleek and muscled and  _ugh._ Those tattoos. And the dimples, Luci, you know I’m a slut for dimples.” 

“Uhhh” 

“Both his back dimples and his face dimples. Fuck, Luci, I keep jerking off to him in the shower.” 

Sam coughed, blushing furiously. “Oh? Well, if you think he’s so  _dreamy_ , then why don’t you ask him out?” 

“Luci, I can’t just  _ask Sam fucking Winchester_  out!” the history major shouted, scandalized. 

“Why not?” the art major shot back, scratching his head with a charcoal pencil, having been interrupted on a drawing of a sleeping Gabriel. 

“Because it’s  _Sam._ He’s fucking gorgeous and I want to jump in his pants and cuddle and shit. And he’s probably straight, he flirts with  _Jessica_ all the time.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Are you sure it’s flirting?” he challenged. He was bi, and she was a complete lesbian and dating Ruby Milton. 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t kissed her yet,” Gabriel grumbled petulantly. 

Sam put his phone down and walked over to Gabriel, gently waking him up. 

“Whaa?~” Gabriel mumbled. 

Sam handed him the phone. “I think we need to talk, Gabe.” 

“Oh God,” Gabriel grumbled, completely awake and blushing furiously. He buried his head into the pillows. “I confessed I have a giant crush on you, didn’t I?” 

“Yep,” Sam said. 

“And now you’re gonna tell me that I’m disgusting and that you’re finding a roommate tomorrow and leave me a lone and not talk to me-” 

“Gabe, look at me,” Sam said softly. “Please.” 

Gabriel sighed and looked at Sam, his expression wary. 

Sam ducked his head down and kissed Gabriel’s lips softly, hesitantly. If he’d been lying to himself, he’d say that he didn’t have a crush on his best friend. But he did. 

Gabriel squeaked in surprise, but returned the soft kiss warmly. 

Sam pulled away and smiled warmly. “I’m bi.” 

“Oh,” Gabriel said. “But… Jess?” 

Sam laughed. “Lesbian, dating Ruby Milton. 

“Oh…” Gabriel paused, then grinned. “Come kiss me again, Samalam.” 

Sam wasted no time fulfilling that request. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lucifers-a-subby-sub on tumblr for Halloween, after Halloween I'm back to dragonmage. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
